The Gift
by Kinglongoria
Summary: May 2016 BVDN. It was supposed to be Mature but the language and content came out T with some minor adult themes. We have a young teen Vegeta presented with surprising gift from Lord Frieza.


Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ but we all can dream

AN: So this is my first BVDN. I'm still going to finish Date Night and I'm working on it. I just did this for fun. It's kind of a sneak preview of a story I might write after Date Night. Enjoy.

Prompt 1 Irony

Young Vegeta entered the throne room of his master. His viewed was filled with the imposing sight of the galactic overlord surrounded by his top officers Zarbon and Dodoria. He stopped a few paces before the oversized throne that was far more massive than the tiny overlord and kneeled before him formally.

Vegeta always struggled not to laugh at the audacious sight. At fourteen cycles old, Vegeta was already just as tall as Frieza, yet he was nowhere near his match in power. Neither were his two henchmen beside him. In some twisted homage, his Saiyan squad mirrored this, his soldiers towered over him yet Vegeta was the commander. The irony was not lost on Vegeta. Despite how much he despised the lizard the universe constantly saw fit to remind him that in many ways Vegeta was a replica of Frieza.

"You have done well, my young commander," Frieza congratulated him in an almost sincere manner.

Vegeta always hated this tone. He could hardly distinguish between the times when Frieza was genuine or not. It was all part of his 'lessons' Frieza always reminded him. Vegeta was supposed to become the perfect warrior or Frieza's version of it. Part of that training included subterfuge and deceit behind every praise. Behind every smile and friendly face in the universe was the possibility of death. Not just any death, the ignoble fate of a fool who trusted to easily and was killed with his guard down.

Now in his adolescence, Vegeta thought these lessons were tedious. Just another form of control the lizard had on him. Still not everything the tyrant tried to instill in him was nonsense. Even Vegeta had to admit that grudgingly. There were some grains of truth in his lessons. Though he resented Frieza, part of him relished the opportunity to become a legendary warrior.

Prompt 2 Master

"I hope you are pleased Lord Frieza, the rebels have been subdued on Baelerica as you commanded," Vegeta reported, still kneeling.

"Is the planet still intact?" Frieza queried with a feigned boredom.

"Yes, my Lord," Vegeta answered his master with rehearsed indifference.

"And the indigenous population?" Frieza pressed him.

"Still alive with only minor casualties," Vegeta informed him.

"Excellent wouldn't you say Zarbon?" Frieza remarked to his top officer.

"I suppose, he did a satisfactory job for a monkey," Zarbon sneered at the young prince.

"Now, Now Zarbon, our fledgling commander here followed his orders completely and he even finished early. As such he will be rewarded," Frieza declared nonchalantly as if Vegeta was not even present.

"Rewarded, my Lord I hardly think this paltry victory is worthy of…" Zarbon began before stopping.

Frieza glanced at him icily halting him mid-sentence, "Are you questioning my methods?"

"Of course not Lord Frieza," Zarbon conceded, knowing he was treading dangerous ground.

"Good I would hate to think after all these years you forgot who you serve," Frieza reminded him, with a barely concealed threat.

Vegeta held back a laugh at the spectacle. He felt no love for Zarbon. For all the things the frog put him through he would have loved to see him eviscerated here and now. Yet he could not express it. Another of his lessons from Frieza, never show a potential threat your true motives or emotions. Though he still struggled with this at times, he understood the logic behind it.

To laugh now would mean hours of reeducation. Which was just a clever euphemism for time in a sadistic torture chamber Frieza kept in order to reinforce his lessons on the young prince. Vegeta's blood always ran cold at the mere threat of being sent there.

Prompt 3 Three Wishes

"Rise my young prince, Frieza commanded.

Vegeta rose to his feet with a practiced grace. He hid his anxiety behind a marble façade of boredom. However his heart was racing. **Would this be a real reward? Or would he be dragged off by one of those moronic Ginyus for hours of reeducation?** He wondered. He expertly hid his insecurities with controlled, even breaths, something that he had painstakingly learned so as not to reveal himself.

Vegeta would gladly face an overwhelming enemy. Scour the universe for the most insignificant treasures and trinkets just to get a glimpse of his fate in the mind of the coldly smiling tyrant. He almost wished the fabled wishing orbs of Namek were real and that he could use one of the three wishes to gain the knowledge.

Such things were fairy tales. The only reality in the universe was the one Vegeta lived every day since he was brought here. The strong thrive and the weak perish. That is the way of the universe. Civilizations were born, they existed and they perished all by this rule. There were no heroes, no second chances, and no magic wish granting dragons to make everything all better. There was only predators and prey.

So Vegeta would have to suffer in silence. His only that solace was that either result pleasure or pain, it would all be revealed soon. He glanced as inconspicuously as he could at the tyrant's face to discern any clue. There was none. The lizard was still smiling darkly which meant nothing. He breathed slightly deeper so as not to growl in frustration. He heard Frieza press a button on his throne and the door to his left opened. He closed his eyes briefly ready to accept his fate.

Prompt 4 Consequences

Vegeta's heart stopped as he gazed at the lithe female form that made her way into the room. Time stopped as a gorgeous young girl about the same age as him, roughly fourteen to sixteen cycles, made her way toward him. Her hips swayed effortlessly, and she wore an alluring pout on her seductive lips. Her luxurious, cerulean hair graced her sensual form exquisitely. She was dressed in an ostentatious and glamourous dress of shimmering amaranthine that perfectly hugged her still developing curves.

Vegeta 's mind was stunned as to who she was and more importantly why she was here. He had been prepared to accept the consequences of whatever made up little slight Frieza had come up with this time, but he was unprepared for this. Was she here to punish him? Was she his reward? Either could be equally likely in Frieza's twisted training program.

He had been confused as of late around girls like this. He was supposed to be a perfect warrior. That is what the lizard had been grooming him for. Yet despite all his training a part of him desired to do things with this girl. Try as he might he could not focus at times. Distracted by the growing need to do something with a girl, what that was exactly he wasn't sure. Nappa and Raditz gave him hints, but they were vague at best, likely due to the tyrant's instructions.

Yet the sight of this girl before him stirred his blood with each step she took toward him. She smiled deviously at him and winked her sapphire eyes at him before kneeling next to him and facing the throne. Vegeta struggled to contain his instincts to seize her and possess her. Though he wanted nothing more than to touch her, caress her, and taste her.

Prompt 5 Monkey's Paw

"Vegeta, this is your new concubine," Frieza declared impishly.

"My Lord I..." Vegeta struggled as he reached instinctively for her.

"Speechless, I understand my young prince. She is quite the beautiful little vixen isn't she?" Frieza announced with a sly smile "And she is guaranteed to be pure and untouched. You'll be her first my boy."

Zarbon appeared in front of Vegeta and swatted his hand away from her, "Keep your monkey paws off her! My lord Vegeta is unworthy of such a gift."

"I disagree, Zarbon," Frieza told him curtly.

Zarbon glared warily at the prince before taking to his ruler's side once more. This monkey was unworthy of sure a pure creature. Surely his master could see that. He had never understood Frieza's monkey obsession from the beginning. Sure the Saiyans were useful, but there were more powerful races out there including his own. His power was far greater than any monkey's.

Yet here he was rewarding his favorite pet monkey with a gift that should have been saved for him! He should be the one to taste her sweet flower for the first time. He should be the one to make her writhe in pleasure before planting his seed inside her. The girl was untouched it was simply unheard of to have a mere soldier of Vegeta's rank to be given such a boon.

Zarbon would have to publicly concede to his lord. However that did not mean he would have to halt his advances. He would do everything in his power to be sure that filthy monkey's paw never graced that exquisite creature again. Zarbon smiled as plans began to dance in his head. He would take the girl from Vegeta, be the first to invade every inch of her body. Record the whole event and then make Vegeta watch just to torment him.

Prompt 6 Magic Lamp

Vegeta's tail unfurled behind him, he was now agitated the second his hand was slapped away from her alabaster skin. He almost lunged at Zarbon the second he challenged him. This behavior confused him even more. He had no idea what was going on with him. First he is drawn to this cerulean haired siren, now he was about to fight a superior officer he had no chance of beating over her. And he still had no idea why.

Perhaps he was under her spell. Or maybe one of his enemies on Baelerica used their mythical magic lamp to curse him. Either way he should have more control over himself than this. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and curled his tail around his waist once again.

As he turned back to his master he inwardly cursed himself again. It had taken him too long to regain his composure. He would pay for it later he was sure. Frieza would once again remind him that he was to be a perfect warrior and true warriors did not let such trifles bother them.

"I am unsure why you have gifted her to me my lord. Was it not you who said a true warrior does not need such things?" Vegeta implored him as respectfully as he could.

Frieza cackled at him, "Trust me, my young prince you'll figure out what to do with her once you get her to your quarters. Just follow your instincts."

"As you say my lord," Vegeta responded and clicked his heels together before bowing to leave.

He wrapped his arms protectively around his new charge. A beauty like he needed to be protected around here. She could easily be taken against her will. And with other soldiers knowing she was pure ,as Zarbon was likely to spread just to spite him, she would hunted wherever she went and violated over and over until all her holes had been used beyond repair.


End file.
